


The Wingman

by jamelisa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon ftw bitches, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Momo is clueless, No Angst, THEY'RE ALL ARTISTS, What Have I Done, appearances of jeongyeon and nayeon, based on real life, chaeyoung is a messy gay, chaeyoung is in the art club, cue dahyun screaming, dahyun the only wingman ever, idk how to tag, jeongyeon x everyone, literally rip her, mentions of jeongmi, mina is "straight", mina says she's straight, momo just wants to eat, nayeon is hopeless, no one believes her, she needs help, so are mina and dahyun, someone help dahyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelisa/pseuds/jamelisa
Summary: chaeyoung has a crush on mina.mina is dense.dahyun is in a dilemma.and momo? momo's just there, eating her food in peace.[ HIGH SCHOOL AU: chaeyoung likes mina, and she says it to dahyun (mina's best friend) without meaning to do so. ]
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first time posting something on ao3, so i really don't know what i'm doing? i'm not the best writer put ther but i hope you guys enjoy this!!
> 
> NOTE 1: based on real life! told more on dahyun's perspective, because i based her off me

Kim Dahyun knows a lot of things.

She might tend to be dumb a couple of times, but she isn't naive. Being observant is normal for her, since she (believe it or not,) grew up as a quiet kid. She used to be so quiet, that she actually got known for her silence at some point. Because of this, she learned to be observant. To be conscious of her surroundings. To always know what's happening around her.

So when Son Chaeyoung suddenly pulled her to the janitor's closet, she had an idea on what the younger girl was gonna say. 

"You know something, don't you?" Chaeyoung said, holding Dahyun's wrists with her bare hands. She's making an attempt to intimidate the older girl. Despite the sudden action, Dahyun gave a mysterious grin.

"What?" The pale girl said, tilting her head. Chaeyoung shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"I really don't?" Dahyun innocently said. "Am I supposed to know something."

"Earlier!" Chaeyoung exclaimed. "When we played truth or dare."

"Yeah, what about it?" 

The smaller girl let out a frustrated sigh, now letting go of Dahyun's wrists. "Momo dared me to slap Mina. Then I slapped her too hard, and you said, 'Chaeyoung, why don't you just kiss it better?' and then you had an evil smile on your face."

Dahyun went silent for a moment. A million thoughts ran in her mind.

"Yes. And then?"

Chaeyoung's frown got deeper — if that was even possible — and she shook Dahyun's shoulders. "You know something! I know you do!"

Dahyun, in fact, does know something.

But she's just not sure about it. So she keeps it to herself, and assumes that she's not correct without an actual statement from Chaeyoung.

"I don't know anything."

Chaeyoung stared at Dahyun's eyes intently, before finally giving up. She lets out a defeated sigh, leaning on the wall for support. Chaeyoung knocks a couple of items in the room down, but she didn't care. Dahyun looked at the younger girl in confusion.

"What's bothering you?"

"How do you know something's bothering me?" asked Chaeyoung, now frowning because she did not get the response that she wanted from the older girl. 

"Because I do. Duh." Dahyun proudly said. "Now tell me what's going on."

When Chaeyoung lets out a defeated sigh, Dahyun knew that she had won. The shorter girl scratched the back of her neck, looking down at her shoes as if she's back to being the shy freshman she used to be two years ago. "Well… I came all the way here, didn't I?" She said. "So yeah, why not tell you."

Dahyun smiled contentedly, while Chaeyoung continued to… well... not smile. "It's really stupid, I don't know why I'm about to say this and I'll probably regret it."

"Oh, come on. We've been friends for three years now. It can't be that bad, right?" The pale girl said as an attempt to reassure Chaeyoung that everything would turn out to be okay. Chaeyoung could only nod in semi-agreement. "Yeah, I guess."

"So? What're you waiting for? Spill!" Dahyun said, excitement evident in her voice.

Chaeyoung bit her lip, a habit of hers that she does when she's extremely nervous. "It's just… Mina."

Now, it was Dahyun's turn to frown. Mina? "Mina?" 

Mina. Myoui Mina. Dahyun's known her for about six years now — way longer than she's known Chaeyoung. Dahyun's convinced that she and Mina were actually platonic soulmates. They met in fifth grade because they were in the same school bus, which to Dahyun was amusing, because you (or your parents, because it's paid) could actually choose what bus you could join in. They're also neighbors. And their birthdays are next to each other. And they share one brain cell, too. (It was a joke Mina made, but Dahyun's starting to think that Mina was actually right.)

So, Dahyun doesn't understand what Mina could have possibly done to get Chaeyoung to be like this.

"What did she do?"

Chaeyoung quickly shook her head. "N-No! That's not what I meant." She said, her ears started to turn pink. "What I meant was… I'm gay."

"We all know. And then?" 

The small girl let out a frustrated sigh, and Dahyun still looked confused. 

Keyword: looked.

In reality, five assumptions are formed in her brain as each second passed by. There's one that stuck out between all of her thoughts, but Dahyun doesn't let the thought settle in her head, knowing that she was probably wrong.

But… what if she wasn't wrong?

"This is harder than I thought," Chaeyoung whispered to herself, on the brink of giving up. "Don't tell me you haven't connected the dots yet."

"What? That you secretly like Mina?" Dahyun said while chuckling, making a silly harmless joke to cope with her not getting the answer to Chaeyoung's riddle-like statements.

Except, it wasn't silly. It wasn't harmless.

And it definitely wasn't a joke.

Dahyun stops laughing. Silence takes over.

"Wait…" Dahyun mumbled. "So you mean…?"

Chaeyoung nodded.

Everything stops for a moment.

Time froze.

There stood a wide-eyed Kim Dahyun, and Chaeyoung's scared that she upset her best friend because of the confession. Nobody said anything — nobody even made a move to do anything.

Chaeyoung wanted to leave. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to forget anything happened. She wanted Dahyun to forget anything happened. She wanted no one to notice that she and Dahyun were in the Janitor's Closet. She wanted no one to think that someone was in there, spilling her secrets to her best friend.

So Chaeyoung does leave.

But first, Kim Dahyun screamed.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaeyoung gets asked. momo causes a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is (and i cannot stress this enough) so MUCH crack in this chap. you've been warned. a couple of curses are used. enjoy!!

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Dahyun exclaimed for the fifth time today.

It was currently lunch time for the students of JYP Academy. Each year level sat on their respective eating areas, putting Dahyun and her friends on the dining tables near the food stalls.

"See? I told you! You knew something!" Chaeyoung told her, taking a seat as she placed her plate on the table. 

After Dahyun screamed earlier in the Janitor's Closet, Chaeyoung's been both panicked and relieved. Relieved, because she has finally been able to tell someone about her crush on Mina. (Which, by the way, she kept for a year) 

Panicked, because that someone was Kim Dahyun. 

It wasn't like she didn't trust Dahyun. No — it wasn't that at all. Dahyun, despite being a whole mess, was actually very reliable. She knew how to lie her way through things. She's able to change her facial expressions without any difficulty, making her someone who could keep secrets very well.

But Dahyun was ingenious. She somehow always manages to find ways to get what she wants. She may not excel academically, but she was extremely observant.

That makes it difficult for Chaeyoung.

Now that Dahyun knew about Chaeyoung's secret, it's all that she's thought of the whole day. The thought of Chaeyoung liking Mina and Mina possibly liking Chaeyoung back never left her mind. (Emphasis on the word possibly. She isn't sure yet, she hasn't gathered enough evidence to say that Mina does like Chaeyoung.)

"When did it start?" Dahyun said, also taking a seat.

"I… I..." Chaeyoung stuttered, not knowing what to say to the other girl, who was patiently waiting for an answer. Chaeyoung could only sigh. "I don't know when specifically. It just happened last year." 

Actually, Chaeyoung does know when it happened. 

Last year. In the beginning of November. She and Dahyun were in the Art Room, working on the props for the Theater Club's grand play at the end of the month, and the Art Club was assigned to design whatever needed to be designed for the play.

Mina accidentally hit Chaeyoung with a paintbrush (Mina swears she aimed at Tzuyu), causing Mina to be worried for the younger girl. Chaeyoung assured Mina that she was alright, but Mina insisted on checking the area she hit to make sure that she wasn't badly hurt. 

That day, Mina's concern made so much impact Chaeyoung. Maybe too much, because now Chaeyoung has a stupid crush on the girl.

"It's kind of obvious that you liked her." Dahyun commented. "Anyone who doesn't see it is as dense as a rat."

Chaeyoung slapped Dahyun's arm, making the latter wince. "Rats are smart! And are you calling Mina a rat?"

"Maybe." Dahyun jokingly said, earning another slap from Chaeyoung. "Being smart doesn't mean you aren't oblivious. I'm pretty sure it's the less smart people that aren't dense."

"Mhm. Maybe that's why you got my hints but Mina didn't."

Dahyun gasped, placing her right arm on her chest, as if she was offended by Chaeyoung's words. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Maybe." Chaeyoung mocked.

Their conversation ends, now settling into silence. Dahyun took as sip of her milkshake, while Chaeyoung was focused on her spaghetti.

It's ten minutes later when everything's suddenly chaotic at their table.

Their being Dahyun's friends. Composed of nine feral artsy students, their table was always a mess during the two breaks they receive everyday. There's always something significantly stupid that happens in the friend group — and it's not always good.

Last week, Im Nayeon brought three wigs to school because of an English presentation that was going to happen. Yoo Jeongyeon somehow gets a hold of it, and gives it to Park Jihyo, who was clueless of everything that was happening. Nayeon had to interrogate every single person on the table, until Momo said "Oh, you mean the wigs that looked like pasta? I saw Jihyo with one earlier." Nayeon almost choked Jihyo to death, and Jeongyeon recorded everything. It ended with Tzuyu being annoyed with everyone throwing wigs everywhere, so she took them and placed them in the trashcan.

The day after that, Sana brought a book that she claimed to be a journal owned by her wizard great-great-grandfather. It was found at her grandmother's house's basement, and they made an attempt to summon leaf using glitter and feathers. The only thing they summoned that day was a teacher, who almost gave them detention.

Yesterday, Jeongyeon 'accidentally' threw an egg at Jihyo's cousin instead of throwing it at Chaeyoung. (Jeongyeon forgot her name. Rollie Park? Rendie? Rosella? Rosieanna?)

Today, Momo got her arm stuck in a vending machine.

"Pull her out!" Jihyo yelled as she pulled Nayeon, who was pulling Momo, who was sobbing for help.

"This is so stupid," Tzuyu muttered under her breath. "I can't believe I'm the youngest here."

"It's taking me! It's taking me!" Momo screamed in horror. Her whole arm was up the machine, and she's starting to think that she was meant to ascend to heaven (or descend to hell) today. "Why is this happening to me? To me! Why not Jeongyeon?"

"I'm right here, dumbass." The mentioned girl said.

Dahyun, who stood between Mina and Chaeyoung, watched the scene in both concern and horror. She wanted to laugh, because at this point? Everything they do is stupid. " Well maybe if you didn't grope the vending machine, then you wouldn't be in this mess!" Dahyun joked, earning a laugh from Chaeyoung and Sana.

"This isn't funny! I'm dying, you fools!" The oldest Japanese girl said. 

"Pull again!" Jihyo said. Nayeon had her arms wrapped around Momo's waist, and did what she was told. "It's not working?"

"Well then– Pull harder!"

Sana eyes Momo, who at this point, was about to pass out. "Am I the only one genuinely concerned for her arm?"

"Let her be, she's a tough girl." said Chaeyoung, not once taking her eyes off the scene in front of them.

This goes on for a while — Jihyo yelling at Nayeon, Nayeon complaining and pulling Momo, Momo sobbing, and the other girls laughing. Dahyun's pretty sure that the pulling doesn't actually help them, but instead it pulls the vending machine along with Momo's arm.

In short: They're hopeless.

"I'm tired." Nayeon said, unwrapping her arms from Momo's waist. She got up and walked towards the others, standing next to Tzuyu.

"What? No! You can't just do that!" Momo said. 

"Just did. Sorry."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die." The girl who looked like she was mugging the machine said. "This is it, isn't it?"

"Should we call for help?" Mina asked, finding everything about the situation funny.

"No, no, no, this is hilarious." Jeongyeon said, putting an arm in front of Mina to stop her. "Let's see where this goes."

Dahyun can already see how this would end: Momo's whole body would either get sucked into the machine, or she'd stay in that position for the rest of the day.

She can't wait to find out which one of the two will happen.

"You do know you can get out by putting a dollar in, right?"

Momo looked at Tzuyu, her eyes bewildered. This sends a chill up Dahyun's spine. "What?"

"Just insert a bill and it'll let you out." Tzuyu said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Momo stared at her for a couple of seconds, not a single muscle moving. Then, she started to laugh. She laughed at herself. There she was, thinking death was knocking at her door, when the solution was right in front of her.

"There goes Momo the Fool." Jeongyeon teased.

"S–So you mean you knew what to do the whole time?"

Tzuyu nodded.

"And you never said anything?"

Another nod.

Jihyo turned to the rest of the group, who released her grip on Momo's ankles. "Do any of you have a dollar?" she asked. Everyone shook their head no — except for Mina.

"I have one." the youngest Japanese in the group said.

"Yes! Finally!" Momo cheered.

"But I don't wanna give it to you."

"Fuck you!"


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun earns her title as a wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. it’s been months since my last update. but i can explain!!
> 
> first of all, i had my exams last november. i was supposed to update after that but i wasn’t able to. so then i decided to just update during christmas break, but some weird shit happened and boom it’s suddenly january and i remember i had his fic
> 
> second, remember when i said this was based on real life? yeah well the couple based on this is going through something and i’m suddenly involved so i didn’t feel like updating
> 
> third, i started making aus on twitter too (check them out pls @stayaftermoon)
> 
> and fourth, i’m a lazy bitch
> 
> but thats ok (not really) because here i am with a short update!
> 
> the last part’s kind of rushed but yeah, sorry for the lack of updates :/ i’ll try to update more now, enjoy!

Hours later, the day's already over, and everyone's at their respective exit gates. The security guard stood near the exit with a megaphone in hand, calling out students whose fetchers were already there. Dozens of kids were on the playground, while others stayed at the benches to do some work. Some were chatting with their friends, and some were already out of the school. 

Dahyun looked over to the middle of the playground, and witnessed at least five kids doing somersaults on the grass. She held back a laugh, not failing to notice how ridiculous it looked from afar. One of them hits their head on a log, causing more chaos than there already was.

"—ere you even listening?"

Dahyun flinched, and turned her attention back to Chaeyoung, who had been rambling about her undying infatuation for the girl named Myoui Mina. Dahyun bit her inner cheek at the question. She nodded. Was she listening? Yes, of course she was. (No, she wasn't. But what was she supposed to say?  _ "The rolling kids caught my attention, one hit her head and now they're fighting." _ ? Of course not!)

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, displaying disbelief at the older girl. Her gaze was both suspicious and disbelieving, causing Dahyun to sigh deeply. "Fine, fine. You've got me. What were you saying?"

"Mina."

Dahyun rolled her eyes. Luckily Mina wasn't present now because if she was, then Chaeyoung would've been a stuttering mess already. "I know that. But what about her?"

"My growing crush on her?"

Of course.

Was she surprised? No, she wasn’t.

Dahyun could only nod. She didn’t know what else she could say except for one thing, “So are you gonna tell her about it? When are you planning on asking her about it? ”

This took Chaeyoung by surprise. One moment Dahyun didn’t even bother to spare a glance at the younger girl, the next moment she’s suddenly interested. “Well… no. I don’t know.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“I haven’t thought about it that far yet,” Chaeyoung confessed. The thought of telling Mina about her crush on her never passed through her mind. (Well, it did, but she never dared to do it.) She was only ever focused on how she could get rid of the stupid crush as soon as possible. “And even if I do, so what? She’s as straight as a ruler. She’ll probably just shrug it off. Nothing’s gonna happen either way, I might as well just forget about it.”

Dahyun’s head whipped towards her best friend. She frowned at the smaller girl, pointing an index finger to her chest. “Not on my watch, you won’t.”

“What?” it was now Chaeyoung’s turn to be confused. Was Dahyun saying what Chaeyoung thought she was saying? Dahyun rolled her eyes, now crossing her arms. “I’m gonna help you. Duh.”

The younger girl raised an eyebrow. “And how are you supposed to do that?” she asked. “You gonna cast a spell on her? Hypnotize her?” Chaeyoung scoffed, looking away from the pale girl. She’d already accepted the fact that she was never gonna be with Mina — ever. Mina was never gonna like her back, and that’s pretty much a fact that Chaeyoung’s known for a long time now. “Oh please, spare the clownery for yourself. It’s hopeless. I’m hopeless.”

“I bet my ass you aren’t!” 

“You don’t have an ass.” Chaeyoung deadpanned mercilessly.

Dahyun ignored the bashful comment. “Look, I know Mina. Yeah, sure, she’s as straight as her A’s, but we can’t be too sure, right?”

Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun in the eyes, obviously terrified. “You’re gonna force her to go gay?”

“What? No, dumbass,” Dahyun slapped Chaeyoung’s arm. The older of the two crossed her arms and grinned slyly. “I’ll be your wingman.” She offered. 

“No.” Chaeyoung immediately replied. Dahyun dramatically gasped. “What? Why not?” She said. The girl was now pouting like a child, and Chaeyoung swears that Dahyun’s probably older than she lets on. “Just no.”

“I won’t do anything stupid! I’ll just update you on Mina’s current lovelife and status. That’s all.”

“Mina has a lovelife?”

“No. Well… not yet.”

The offer was tempting. Chaeyoung knew very well that Dahyun and Mina were extremely close to each other. Literally. Not only have they been best friends (as in, the best of the best) for five years now, but they were also neighbors. Dahyun’s house was only one house away from Mina’s, so they ride the same school bus. Their student ID numbers are consecutive, and their moms knew each other well. They’ve only been put in the same class this year, but Chaeyoung wouldn’t be surprised if Dahyun knew more about Mina than Chaeyoung. (It made her jealous at some point, but don’t tell anyone Chaeyoung ever said that.)

“So are you in or not?” Dahyun asked. Chaeyoung tensed. Is this was being in a telenovela felt like? I mean, it’s just a decision, right? One wrong one wouldn’t do her any harm.

Right?

“I…”

“Dahyunnie!” A voice behind them shouted. The pounding Chaeyoung’s heartbeat sped up as Mina ran to the pair, a water tumbler at her right hand. Dahyun turned to the Japanese girl, who was staring at her, completely missing the fact that Chaeyoung was right there. “Hm?”

“Roger’s here.” Roger. Who the hell was Roger? Chaeyoung didn’t know. She’s worried at first, but she eventually remembered that Roger was their school bus driver. “We’ve got to go now. Bus is almost complete.”

“Oh.” Dahyun bluntly said. She turned to Chaeyoung and gave her a smile. “My suggestion sounds dramatic and extra, but that’s who I am. Think about it, yeah?”

Chaeyoung could only nod.

“See you tomorrow, Chaeng!” Dahyun said, before turning around to head to the exit gate. “Please tell me you got dibs on the front seats.” Dahyun told Mina as they walked. Mina cheekily smiled. “I did.”

“Yes! I didn’t wanna deal with the first and second graders throwing cotton at everyone.” The Korean said, making the other girl laugh. “Right? Tell me about it.”

Before the two went out of the exit gate, Mina turn back to Chaeyoung, who was still standing on the position she was in earlier. She laughed. “What an airhead,” she muttered. Chaeyoung made eye contact with her, and Mina quickly waved at her, “Bye.” she mouthed. Chaeyoung dumbly smiled, and waved back. The Japanese girl laughed, and followed Dahyun shortly after.

“What was that?” Dahyun asked as they made their way to their school bus. Mina raised an eyebrow. “What’s what?”

“ _ That. _ The thing with Chaeyoung?" Mina raised an eyebrow before laughing it off. "That?" she asked. "I was just saying goodbye. It's nothing." 

For the first time ever, Dahyun doesn't believe her. 

  
  
  
  
  


**kim dahoe [4:47 PM]**

yeah she probably likes you 

  
  


That was the first notification Chaeyoung got when she arrived home. The petite girl furiously blushed at the said message, thanking whoever’s up there that she was talking to Dahyun through a phone screen and not in person. She opened her phone’s keyboard, and started typing her reply.

  
  


**chaeold [5:09 PM]:**

And how have you come to that conclusion?

**kim dahoe [5:09 PM]:**

im psychic of course i know these things

  
  


An immediate reply. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

  
  
  


**chaeold [5:10 PM]:**

Yeah I’m not falling for ur shit

  
  


**kim dahoe [5:10 PM]:**

thats good bc im not speaking shit

she was smiling like a dumbass when we left you during dismissal time

  
  


**chaeold [5:11 PM]:**

This isn’t helping I’m supposed to be moving on from this crush

  
  


**kim dahoe [5:12 PM]:**

well i mean

im a wingman for a reason

  
  


Chaeyoung frowned. Dahyun was  _ what? _

  
  


**chaeold [5:12 PM]:**

What?

  
  


**kim dahoe [5:12 PM]:**

what

**chaeold [5:12 PM]:**

Wingman???????

  
  


**kim dahoe [5:13 PM]:**

yeah?

i asked you earlier remember?

  
  


**chaeold [5:13 PM]:**

I NEVER SAID YES TO THAt

  
  


**kim dahoe [5:13 PM]:**

YOU NEVER SAID NO EITHER

now you have no choice but to let me do my thing

  
  


**chaeold [5:14 PM]:**

Wow

I hate you

  
  


**kim dahoe [5:14 PM]:**

you wont regret having me as a wingman 👍🏻

  
  
  


Chaeyoung entered her bedroom, her eyes still glued to her phone screen. She doesn’t bother closing the door, instead letting herself fall on her queen-sized bed.

“This girl’s gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
